Queen Crystal and the Baby
Voice: What an animal! Andrew? Queen Crystal and the Baby. Starring Queen Crystal. (Episode begins) (and starts) Narrator: Long ago, Far away, There was a kingdom of cats who lived in harmony and peace, But they are aware of the dogs, Their enemies. Even the lord of the dogs is Lord Shepard who get revenge on the cats, Which he commands the guards to attack their kingdom. They'll even catch them and slave them for building a stronger castle for him. The Prince of Egypt - Deliver Us (720p HD)The Prince of Egypt - Deliver Us (720p HD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxZmDT7UKrg Thanks. Cats: Mud. Sand. Water. Straw. (the song plays) Cats: Mud. Sand. Water. Straw. (the song plays more) Dog: Faster! (his slaves obey) Cats: Mud and left. Sand and pull. Water and raise up. Straw. (they sing more) Dog: Faster! (his slaves obey) Cats: With the sting of the whip on my shoulder With the salt of my sweat on my brow Elohim, God on high Can you hear your people cry? Help us now This dark hour Deliver us Hear our call, deliver us Lord of all, remember us Here in this burning sand Deliver us There's a land you promised us Deliver us to the Promised Land. (the song plays) Narrator: Then that day, Lord Shepard command the guards to the cat village to capture and sacrifice the newborn kittens. (the story continues) Deliver Us - Prince Of EgyptDeliver Us - Prince Of Egypt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2A3LaYDlHM (the song begins) Isabella Kitten: Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad My son, I have nothing I can give But this chance that you may live I pray we'll meet again If He will deliver us. (sings more) Pay attention. Alright. Don't be cross, please. I'm not. Okay. (Dogs searched every house) (to find some things) (Capturing every kitten) (they found) (Isabella and her daughter, Lindsay flees without the dogs seeing them) (and not noticing them) Cats: Deliver us Hear our prayer Deliver us From despair These years of slavery grow too cruel to stand Deliver us There's a land you promised us Deliver us Out of bondage and Deliver us to the Promised Land (the dogs keep searching) (Isabella and Lindsay kept running) (to make their escape) (They came to a river) (nearby) Isabella: Hush now, my baby. Be still loved. Don't cry. Sleep as you're still rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream. (She put his kitten in a basket) (and kept her warm) Isabella: River, o river Flow gently for me Such precious cargo you bear Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there. (the river floats on) (Carrying the basket with it) (and delivers it on time) (Lindsay watches the basket floating) (and sees it going by) (She gasps) (in alarm) (It floated to the castle) (and arrived) (A servant founds the basket) (and pickeds it up) (Looks what's inside) (and gasps) (When he sees the kitten) (inside) Servant: Wow. The Queen will love this. (seems pleased) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mobNkk3391DHkNPgKr7lXoY4Dfm6P3nu (and enters) (Trumpet blows) (loudly) Guard: Queen had return. (the Queen arrives) Narrator: The Queen's name is Crystal, She and her kingdom can defend the dogs and Lord Shepherd for slaving the other cats and she'll never fail to give up. Servant: Your majesty, We found this baby in a basket that was floating in he river and we think she's perfect for you. (Takes her and looks at her) (and gasps) Queen Crystal: Hmm... Please. Excuse me. (walks away) Lindsay: Sister, you're safe now And safe may you stay For I have a prayer just for you Grow, baby sister Come back someday Come and deliver us, too (the song plays) Dogs: Deliver us Send a shepherd to shepherd us And deliver us to the Promised Land Deliver us to the Promised Land. (the song plays more) Isabella: Deliver us. (sings more) (Ends) (and stops) (they enter) Crystal: I can't believe it. For years I always wanted to have a child to call my own and now I got one. (seems delighted) Crystal: I'll call you Princess Diamond. (the baby nods) (Later at Lord Shepherd's castle) Lord: WHAT?! One escaped?! Guard: Yes, boss. We tried to stop her, but she was too fast, and now we lost her. Lord: Impossible. Captured every baby kitten from that village and one manage to saved that last one. I'll find that kitten and the queen will be destroyed. (Laughs) (with evil glee) Narrator: The next day... (the Next Day timecard from Spongebob is seen) (outside the palace) (Queen still has Diamond) (held in her arms) Guard: What? Still attach to that baby? (scratches his head) Crystal: Look. You know I long wanted to have a child for my own and it came true. (seems pleased) (Meanwhile, Lord looks through his telescope) (to see the queen with her baby) (Lord gasps) (in alarm) Lord: I can't believe it. (realizes) Lord: The queen of cats has the baby. When I get my hands on her and that kitten, She'll be heartbroken for good. (snickers) (That night, Diamond sleep, Just looking at Crystal) (who steer back) Crystal: Why aren't you sleeping? Think, I'm your new mother? Yes, I am. (seems delighted) Crystal: I should do this lullaby for her that I always sing. (begins to sing) Crystal: I thought I did what's right I thought I had the answers I thought I chose the surest road But that road brought me here So I put up a fight And told you how to help me Now just when I have given up The truth is coming clear. You know better than I You know the way I've let go the need to know why For you know better than I (sings more) If this has been a test I cannot see the reason But maybe knowing I don't know Is part of getting through I try to do what's best And faith has made it easy To see the best thing I can do Is put my trust in you. You know better than I You know the way I've let go the need to know why For you know better than I (sings more) Crystal: I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky I saw a bird and thought that I could follow But it was you who taught that bird to fly If I let you reach me will you teach me For You know better than I You know the way I've let go the need to know why I'll take what answers you supply You know better than I (sings more) (Song ends) (and stops) Crystal: Huh? (scratches her head) (Diamond was finally asleep) (as Crystal smiles) Crystal: It worked. (chuckles) (Lindsay peered through the window) (and gasped) (Then smiles) (with joy) (Then leaves) (without waking Diamond up) Narrator: The next day, Queen Crystal can't stop caring about her new baby. (so much) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZXmVkRHCyK-JujfoVf_iIELjQ1-2WCfo (she walks) Crystal: This is too busy for me to handle a baby. Just need something. (tries to find something) (finds an apron) (puts her hands on it) (puts it on) Crystal: There. I'm a better mother now. (seems pleased) (hugs Diamond) Guard: Your majesty, What is it with you and that baby? You know there's more important commands then her. And who would wanna see a queen wearing an apron on? Jeez. Queen: Well, that's because I'm a mother, who is trying to take care of her. (Guard facepalm) (and scoffs) Crystal: Just can't stop caring about you. Right? (holds Diamond and hugs her) (Diamond nods) (with joy) Narrator: Meanwhile with Lord Shepherd... (Lord Shepherd is seen) Guard: Still can't find the kitten, Sire. Lord Shepherd: Nonsense. She's already found. Guard: What are you talking about? Lord Shepherd: The kitten is found. I swear it. Guard: Can't get it. (frowns and sighs sadly) Lord Shepherd: The Queen has her? Guard: What? (nods) Guard: But sire, She won't put her down. (Lord looks at him firmly) Oops. (grins nervously) Lord: I know what to do. (snickers) (Back with Crystal who is still too busy with Diamond) (and holding her) Guard: Queen, Aren't you forgetting about Lord Shepherd and his dogs? We can't defend them when you're attach to that princess. Queen: Well, I'm sorry, but I have to stay attached to her. (Guard facepalm) (and scoffs) Narrator: Then that night... (as night falls) (Crystal was asleep) (and napping) (Lord sneaks in) (to capture the baby) Lord: Gotcha. (grabs Diamond) (Baby screams) (in Fluttershy's voice) Crystal: What?! (wakes up) (Lord laughs evilly) (and cackles) Crystal: What's going on? (Gasps) (when he sees the Lord kidnapping the baby) Crystal: My baby is gone! (panics) (Alarm sirens) (and wakes up the gang) (Guards searched everywhere) (for the baby) Crystal: Oh no. My price winning child is captured. But who? (thinks) Crystal: (gasps) Lord Shepherd. (when she sees Lord Shepherd) (Later the next day at Lord's castle) (on taking Diamond in) (Guards laugh) (with joy) Labyrinth - Magic Dance - David BowieLabyrinth - Magic Dance - David Bowie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvyNOg4jSRg (the song plays) Lord: You remember of the babe. All: What babe? Lord: Babe with the power. All: What power? Lord: Power of voodoo? All: Who do? Lord: You do. All: Do what? Lord: Mind me of the babe. All: Ooh! Lord: Hush! A couple in babe. (Laughs) Well? (all laugh) Lord: I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry What could I do? My baby's love had gone And left my baby blue Nobody knew. What kind of magic spell to use? All: Slime and snails. Guard: Or a puppy dog's tail. All: Thunder of lightning. Lord: And baby says... All: Dance, Magic, Dance! All: Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Put that baby's spell on me (ooh) Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) Put that baby's spell on me (ooh) Slap that baby, make him free All: Put that magic spell on me. Lord: You mine, Girl and your mother won't save you, Not a single way. (snickers) Lord: I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try What could I do? My baby's fun had gone And left my baby blue Nobody knew. What kind of magic spell to use? All: Smile and snail. Guard: Or a puppy dog's tail. All: Thunder or lightning. Lord: And baby says... All: Dance, Magic, Dance. All: Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Put that baby's spell on me (ooh) Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) Put that baby's spell on me (ooh) Slap that baby, make him free (the song plays on) (Song ends) (and stops) Crystal: Lord! Lord: Crystal! Crystal: That's my baby! Lord: Well, if you'd like her, come and get her. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1L9L1Fj-UnZa8yhMjdSB0TDYsPqxmvYSW Crystal: You dare hurt her, I'll rip you! (walks to him) Now give her back! Lord: Get her, slaves. Crystal: Huh? Let me go! Lord: Take her away, guards. Crystal: No! (Kicks the guards) Lord: Impressive. Most impressive. (She grabs a musketeer sword with a long blade) (and points at Lord) Crystal: Put her down or else! (Lord laughs): Is that a challenge you want? (takes out another musketeer sword with another long blade being the same as Crystal's sword and puts its blade against Crystal's blade as they are both put together) (They duel) (as the blades swing and clash) (Diamond covers her eyes) (as Lord and Crystal duel) (Crystal's crown is knocked off) Crystal: Hey! (grabs her crown and fits it back on) (Lord swings) (and misses) Crystal: Oh! Why, you... (She kicks him) Lord: AH! (rubs himself) (She sows the rip) Crystal: That's better. Now to continue. (They keep dueling) (with Diamond hiding) (Then Lindsay swings in, Knocking the sword out of Lord's hand) Lord: Sacre bleu! I cannot believe it. You've defeated me. Crystal: Huh? Lord: Okay. You win. So you can have your daughter back. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ASsu4m7GU2eem1MwwaDDMpe0fkotquIy Crystal: Thank you then. (Lindsay swings at Lord knocking him, Diamond flies through the air) Diamond: Whee! (Crystal gasps) Crystal: I'll save you. (Lord slips off the ledge) Crystal: Got you, Diamond. (She catches her) Crystal: Phew. (Lord falls): You have not seen the last of me! This is not over yet! I'll be back! (SPLASH) Lord: You'll pay for this. And you surely will. Crystal: Hmph. (holds her daughter) (And looks at Lindsay) Lindsay: Thanks, For looking after her. (Leaves) Crystal: Welcome. No problem. (Looks at Diamond) (who smiles) Crystal: My Diamond. (chuckles) Narrator: The Next Day... (a title card of Spongebob Squarepants being The Next Day is seen) (It was a joyest day) (of the time) (Cats cheers) (with joy) Crystal: Princess Diamond. (Princess Diamond is shown) Narrator: And that's the story of Queen Crystal and her child, Story will go on soon. (the story ends) The End. (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes